Oblicza nieba
by Mleczarz
Summary: Do tamtego wieczoru Harry'emu zależało tylko na ośmieszeniu Malfoya, ale po nim mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że znów pragnie ujrzeć burzę zamkniętą w dwojgu niebieskich Oczu.


[inspirowane piosenką: **Alex Goot - Pretty Eyes**]

Za dnia opanowane, chłodne jak niebo w zimowy dzień. Wieczorem niespokojne, tajemnicze, rozświetlone wewnętrznym blaskiem, jakby zamknięto w nich wszystkie gwiazdy. Tak doskonale znane, niby wciąż te same, a jednak nigdy jednakowe. Mógłbym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami, wciąż poznając je na nowo.

Doskonale pamiętam tamten dzień, gdy po raz pierwszy zwróciłem na nie uwagę. Znów się kłóciliśmy, choć już nawet nie pamiętam o co. Zresztą kto by to spamiętał? Kłócimy się co średnio raz dziennie od dobrych jedenastu lat. Ale wtedy przebiegło to trochę inaczej. Nie groziliśmy sobie nawzajem przy całej szkole, nie próbowaliśmy rzucić się na siebie z pięściami. Byliśmy sami. Draco – choć wtedy jeszcze nawet w myślach określałem go per Malfoy – wrzeszczał na mnie z jakiegoś powodu. Wydaje mi się, że coś mu odpowiadałem, ale sam już nie jestem pewny. Pamiętam za to doskonale, jak w pewnym momencie spojrzałem mu w oczy. To było niesamowite. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegłem w nich taką burzę emocji. Poza wściekłością widziałem w nich też strach, czego przez długi czas nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Dopiero wiele miesięcy później przyznał, że bał się _o mnie_.  
Analizą poszczególnych uczuć zająłem się dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy już ochłonąłem. Wtedy na korytarzu po mojej głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl „piękne". Nie pamiętam z tamtej kłótni tak naprawdę nic więcej. Ani przyczyny, ani naszych słów, ani nawet tego, jak znalazłem się z powrotem w dormitorium. W głowie utkwił mi tylko obraz burzy zamkniętej w dwojgu niebieskich oczu.

Dzięki kolejnym kłótniom zdałem sobie sprawę, że choć do tej pory często patrzyłem w oczy Malfoya, tak naprawdę ich nie dostrzegałem. Bardziej skupiałem się na samych słownych przepychankach, niż na tym, co widziałem. Ale może to nie było aż tak dziwne? W końcu kto chciałby zapamiętać oziębłe spojrzenie, z którego tak naprawdę nic nie dało się wyczytać? Wtedy nawet ja tego nie chciałem. Dlatego w czasie naszych utarczek ze wszystkich sił starałem się wytrącić go z równowagi, by znów móc podziwiać tamte pełne emocji oczy. Długo mi zajęło osiągnięcie celu, mimo że w międzyczasie kilkanaście razy wygrywałem nasze małe wojny i byłem przekonany, że w końcu jego opanowanie się złamie. Musiałem jednak czekać na to ponad trzy miesiące. Nie należę do cierpliwych ludzi, więc nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że po tak długim okresie nie wytrzymałem i przy pierwszej lepszej okazji prosto z mostu powiedziałem mu, czego chcę.

Kto by pomyślał, że, by osiągnąć mój cel, wystarczyło tylko być szczerym?

Niemal natychmiast otrzymałem to, czego tak bardzo pragnąłem. Niebieskie oczy niemal miotały piorunami. Choć z początku nie rozumiałem, dlaczego aż tak zezłościło go moje wyznanie. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, to faktycznie nie był najtrafniejszy dobór słów, biorąc pod uwagę nasze ówczesne stosunki oraz jego uczucia względem mnie. On tylko próbował bronić się przed nadzieją, którą mu dałem.

„_Nie mógłbyś czasem przestać się kontrolować? Masz takie niesamowite oczy, kiedy się złościsz."_

„_Nabijasz się ze mnie, Potter?! A może to jakiś nowa gryfońska zabawa?!"_

„_Czemu miałbym się z ciebie nabijać? Czy to takie dziwne, że chciałem zobaczyć coś, co mi się podoba? Bo teraz twoje oczy wyglądają zdecydowanie piękniej, niż gdy patrzą na mnie bez emocji."_

„…_Potter, jesteś pieprzonym zboczeńcem…" Mruknął, a jego złość w jednej chwili zmieniła się w coś, co przypominało zażenowanie. Odwrócił lekko głowę i wzrok. Brakowało tylko rumieńców, ale wątpiłem, bym kiedykolwiek miał okazje dostrzec je na tej twarzy._

„… _najwidoczniej" Powiedziałem w końcu, nie mogąc nic lepszego wymyślić. I w tym momencie stwierdziłem, że to musi być sen. Bo jak racjonalnie wytłumaczyć wesoły, nie złośliwy a wesoły chichot Malfoya?_

„_Ale to dobrze."_

„_Czemu?" Spytałem, ale odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Przynajmniej nie w sposób werbalny. Zamiast tego poczułem miękkie wargi przyciskające się do moich, a po chwili też przedzierający się przez nie gorący język._

Po tym byłem tak zażenowany, że przez kilka dni unikałem go jak ognia. Nie miałem kompletnie pojęcia, jak się zachować, co powiedzieć. Bałem się zwłaszcza kontaktu wzrokowego, bo nie wiedziałem, co ujrzę w jego oczach.

Ku mej radości krótko po tamtym wydarzeniu zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna. I choć cieszyłem się, że nie będę musiał kombinować, jak unikać Malfoya, to nie radowało mnie to tak bardzo, jak powinno. Nie było dnia, bym o nim nie pomyślał, ani wieczoru bym nie widział przed zaśnięciem jego twarzy, przepełnionych emocjami niebieskich oczu. Pod koniec ferii musiałem w końcu skapitulować i przyznać przed sobą, że się zakochałem. I tu pojawiał się kolejny problem. Co miałem zrobić? Jak mu o tym powiedzieć? Zwłaszcza, że po powrocie do szkoły, to on zaczął mnie unikać. Jednak nie poddałem się. Po tygodniu nieudanych prób, w końcu udało mi się dorwać go samego na korytarzu. Problem w tym, że miałem na sobie pelerynę niewidkę i jak tylko go chwyciłem za ramię, to przerażony zaczął się wyrywać. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić, ściągnąłem ją z siebie. Tym razem w niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem zaskoczenie i zafascynowanie, które jednak szybko zniknęły, skryte pod pozorną obojętnością. Tylko że tym razem nie zasłoniła ich całkowicie. A może już wtedy potrafiłem odczytywać jego prawdziwe emocje? Tego nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić.

„_Czego ode mnie chcesz, Potter?"_

„_Unikasz mnie" Powiedziałem z pretensją w głosie._

„_Och, nagle zapragnąłeś mojej uwagi? A czy to przypadkiem nie ty robiłeś dokładnie to samo wcześniej? Wielki Pan Potter, Złoty Chłopiec, Wybawiciel Ludzkości może ignorować innych, ale, broń Merlinie, żeby to jego ignorowano? Wiedz, że nie zamierzam padać ci do stóp i spełniać wszystkich twoich zachcianek, jak ci wszyscy twoi fani. A teraz z łaski swojej puść moją rękę."_

„_To nie tak! Nie robiłem tego specjalnie…"_

„_Jasne! Próbujesz mi wmówić, że tak jakoś przypadkowo odwracałeś głowę za każdym razem, gdy na ciebie spojrzałem albo przechodziłem obok?!"_

„_Nie o to chodzi! Byłem… Po prostu byłem zażenowany. Nie wiedziałem jak się zachować, po tym, co się wtedy stało…"_

„_A teraz już niby wiesz? Zresztą! Czemu ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam…! Zejdź mi z drogi."_

„_Nie, wciąż nie wiem, jak się zachować, ale wolę zrobić cokolwiek, niż siedzieć z założonymi rękami i próbować wywalić wspomnienie twojej twarzy z mojej głowy!"  
„…Co ty…?"_

„_Dobrze słyszałeś. Przez całe ferie myślałem tylko o… t-tobie" Dokończyłem kulawo, czując, że twarz zaczyna mi płonąć._

„…_Proszę, proszę, czyżby nasz Złoty Chłopiec się zakochał?" W głosie podrygiwały mu nutki kpiny, ale jego wzrok wyrażał zupełnie coś innego. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nic równie fascynującego. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na mnie niepewnie, z nadzieją, tak miękko…_

„_A co, jeśli tak?" Spytałem szeptem, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na głośniejszy ton. W tej chwili mogłem tylko skupić się na tym niesamowitym spojrzeniu utkwionym we mnie. Takie piękne…_

„_Wtedy powiedziałbym ci, że masz niesamowicie dobry gust… i szczęście, że to właśnie mnie wybrałeś, bo nie będziesz miał na sumieniu żyć swoich potencjalnych kochanków, którzy mogliby zaginąć w pewnych niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach…" Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał tuż przed moimi ustami, by w następnej chwili wpić się w nie, nie dając mi nawet szansy na odpowiedź._

Od tamtych wydarzeń minęło jakieś sześć lat. Jest wieczór, leżymy nadzy w naszym łóżku, a niebieskie oczy wpatrują się we mnie wzrokiem tak wypełnionym uczuciami, że aż przeszywają mnie delikatne dreszcze. Miłość, spełnienie, spokój, szczęście, zadziorność. Tylko te jedne Oczy potrafią tak patrzeć. I tylko ja mogę to wszystko w Nich ujrzeć. Dlatego dla mnie oczy Draco są najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Za dnia opanowane, chłodne jak niebo w zimowy dzień. Wieczorem niespokojne, tajemnicze, rozświetlone wewnętrznym blaskiem, jakby zamknięto w nich wszystkie gwiazdy. Tak doskonale znane, niby wciąż te same, a jednak nigdy jednakowe. Będę wpatrywać się w Nie latami, wciąż poznając Je na nowo.

KONIEC


End file.
